


wish you were here

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, pink floyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: He can taste the fire. And it burns.He doesn’t remember taking his mask off, but it’s he’s not wearing it.Broken pieces of the Iron Man suit are littered around them like some fucked up circle of pain.His entire body feels like it was torn out of his skin, but he finds the strength to slowly crawl his way to Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wooo boy  
> ok this is only the first chapter but my computer is being weird so let’s hope it uploads!

He can taste the fire. And it burns. 

He doesn’t remember taking his mask off, but it’s he’s not wearing it. 

Broken pieces of the Iron Man suit are littered around them like some fucked up circle of pain. 

His entire body feels like it was torn out of his skin, but he finds the strength to slowly crawl his way to Tony. 

He isn’t conscious, he hasn’t been since the biggest of the strange out-of-world creatures tried to blow them to smithereens. 

But he’s still  _ alive,  _ so he has to stay awake. For Tony. 

He can’t die yet. He doesn’t want to. 

_ Okay, what are you aware of, Parker?  _

_ The smoke and fire. The building crumbling. Tony’s breathing. My chest bleeding.  _

Something’s stuck  _ in him.  _

He’s finally managed to make it to Tony, his bloody hand reaching out and gripping his mentors chest. 

“Please,” he whispers. “You gotta wake up, Tony.”  _ Please don’t let me die alone.  _

He chokes on a sob, but all that comes out is blood.  _ IthurtsIthurtsIthurts-- _

“Can you hear me?” He pleads. No answer. And now he’s crying with a mix of blood and tears smearing his face. _ “P-Please.” _

Ben’s face flashes in his mind for a moment. 

He cries harder. 

He remembers that night, when May sang old songs Ben liked to him as she played with his hair, pretending not to notice the blood that stained his fingers. He let himself be selfish that night and let himself be held. Didn’t bother checking on May until the next morning. 

He wished May or Tony were holding him now, singing softly in his ear. 

_ “How I wish, how I wish you were here,”  _ he sings lightly, feeling the life drain out of him.  _ “We’re just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, year after year.”  _

Tony doesn’t stir. Nothing does. He keeps going. 

_ “Running over the same old ground. What have we found? The same old fears…”  _

He’s losing his grip and the blue light is flickering. 

_ “Wish you were here.”  _

He falls into the burning blackness with his last thought being he never even said goodbye. 

  
  


~

“I see them! I see--” Sam cuts off quickly, which prompts Rhodey’s panic. “Oh no.” There’s fear in the words. 

“Sam? What is it?” A beat. No response. “Sam?” 

“It’s bad, guys. Real bad.” Sam’s voice is quiet and sollem. Bucky somehow appears next to him, sharing the same panic in his eyes. 

“Steve? You and Hulk can finish up, right?” Bucky asks slowly into the comms. 

“Almost done, did you guys find them?” Steve was blissfully unaware, as if they had just gone for a walk. When he gets no response, he talks again. “What’s wrong?” 

“You guys need to get over here  _ now.”  _ Sam responds quietly, yet sturdy. Rhodey gives a nod only Bucky can see as the make their way towards Sam’s location. Usually it goes in a line; Tony is worried about Peter and Rhodey is worried about Tony. Now he gets to be worried about both of them. Lucky him. 

When they approached, he doesn’t even have to see the damage. He can smell it, can  _ taste  _ it.

Tony looks somewhat okay, with blood running down his face and his armor broken around him, his face half shown. He looks simply asleep. 

But the boy looks  _ so much  _ worse.

Peter clings limply to Tony, tears and smoke and blood smearing his face. Unlike Tony, he doesn’t look asleep, he looks in pain. Blood trickles out of his mouth and onto what remains of Tony’s armor. 

Sam was bent over Peter, searching for a pulse. Rhodey finds himself doing to same to Tony. He feels the slow beat and sighs in relief. His breath clenches again when Sam looks down at the kid, frowns, and turns the kid over in his arms. Peter’s head lolls against Sam’s knee, and all three men gasped slightly at the sight of Peter’s chest. Large metal shards impaled through his spandex suit, blood covering just about all of his front. 

“Kid’s toeing it, this is  _ not  _ good.” Sam said, pulling Peter’s blood soaked arm from Tony’s chest. 

“We need to get them outta here.” Bucky whispered, as if he couldn’t quite form words. Rhodey watched as Bucky swung his gun over his shoulder and crouched down to Sam’s level, letting him place the kid in his arms. 

He looks small, and Rhodey gulps at the sight. What the hell is this little kid doing here, bleeding out to death? Why is this child in pain because he had to fight fucking aliens? None of it made sense. 

Bucky looked down at Peter with a fierce protectiveness. 

“What are you gonna do with Stark?” He asks. Rhodey looks at Sam before moving around to Tony’s side.

“He’s in better shape than the kid, we’ll figure it out,” he responds. “Get him to the quinjet and back to the MedBay.” He bites out the order to keep himself from picturing this kid’s death. Tony would probably murder all of them if Peter died without him knowing. Bucky nods back before half jogging away from the scene. 

That’s when Tony moves. 

“Ugh,” he groaned.  _ “Motherfucker.”  _

Sam barks out a somewhat ridiculous laugh, and in return Tony gives him a strange look as he sat up slowly, looking around at the metal that surrounded him. Rhodey found himself helping him steady Tony, and he could see the worry cloud his eyes. 

“Where’s the kid? I thought he was with me.” He said, eyeing the damage that the building was left in. He slowly made it to his feet, still looking for an answer. “Did he go back for you guys or something? Punk-ass kid leaving me-” 

“Tony,” Rhodey started cautiously. Tony shut his mouth at the tone, his jaw setting and his eyes becoming even more evidently worried. 

“He’s-he’s with Cap, isn’t he? And you all were just making sure I was okay before we left,  _ right?”  _ Tony asked, almost as if he knew what the answer was going to be. Sam shook his head next to him. 

“Stark, look. He…” Sam took a deep breath before continuing, not meeting Tony’s eyes. “Well, one of those freaky alien dudes tried to blow you up.”

“Yeah, no, I get that part.” Tony retorted, undoing what remained of his armor. He stops suddenly and looks at Sam. “What’s with...what’s with the blood?” 

“Tones, listen to me. Peter will be  _ fine,  _ just-”

“What’s wrong with him?” He asks bewilderedly. . 

“You’ve seen the mess,” Sam responds. “Bucky’s with him now, but he…” Sam looks up at Rhodey for back up. He gives Tony a shoulder squeeze, and tries to ignore the look on Tony’s face.

“It wasn’t pretty, Tony. Something impaled him, metal or a broken pipe or--” 

“Get me to him.  _ Now.”  _ Tony sounded scared and angry, wiping away the blood from his temple. He’s already making his way through to remage, and Rhodey pulls him back with a small tug. 

“Tony, you gotta chill. The rest are with him now, they’re coming with the quinjet any second now.” Rhodey says in his best “my-best-friend-has-no-self-preservation-skills-and-need-to-relax” voice.

“Sam, Rhodes? You there?” Bucky’s voice is frantic through the comms. Sam put a finger to his ear. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” 

“We’re losing him.”

 

Tony Stark never ran faster. 

 


	2. When Your Feet Don't Touch The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your feet don't touch the ground  
> When your world's turned upside down  
> Here it's safe  
> In this place  
> Above the clouds  
> ~

 

_ “He losing too much blood, he’s going to need surgery.” _

_ “-someone needs to get-” _

_ “-too close to the heart...” _

_ “The anesthetic we have can hardly do anything.” _

_ “Stark! You gotta-”  _

Something yanks Tony from his sleep. Maybe it’s the fact that the floor of the med-bay isn’t comfortable, but May had taken the cot and he was too occupied to get another. Maybe it’s the worry that keeps building up inside him. Either way, he’s awake now. 

Peter isn’t.

Strange and Banner’s emergency surgery had save Peter from dying, sure, but it had been three days since and almost nothing from the kid. At least, nothing he could make out. Mostly whispers of old song lyrics. The kid’s in pain, so  _ so  _ much pain. He can just tell. 

What shakes Tony the most is that image of Peter, small and bleeding, in Barnes arms as him and Steve try to stabilize him. Jesus, his heart  _ stopped. _ Yeah, maybe it started up again. Doesn’t help the image disappear. 

His attention snaps back to May, who is now rocking her nephew in her arms and humming to him. 

“He was crying. I couldn’t help it.” She whispers. 

“He’ll be okay.” Was what he managed to say. 

_ ~ _

He’s floating, and his feet don’t touch the ground. He’s breathing in fire. No, he  _ is  _ the fire. He’s made of the fire.  _ And he’s burning and burning and burning and burning-- _

Someone’s holding him tightly. They’re shaking him. He wants to tell them to stop because he’ll burn them too. His chest- that’s where the fire is coming from. He’s the color of flame. Someone’s going to burn; if he doesn’t first. 

Whoever is holding him is crying. They must be, because he can feel their tears on his face. Slowly, he thinks, it’ll put out the fire. 

“Please don’t cry, kid. I’ll start crying, too.” 

Kid? Mr.Stark calls him kid. He’s the one crying? No, he said Peter was the one crying. 

“Do you think he can hear you?” That’s May. She must be the one holding him. He knows what it feels like to be wrapped in her arms. She sounds like she’s crying too. She needs to move or he’ll burn her. 

“If he can cry, I’m going to hope he can hear.” Tony sounds tired. Maybe he should sleep--

_ SHIT. The aliens. The bomb. Tony. His chest. Tony Tony Tony Tony. _

“Shh, baby, you’re okay. You’re okay.” May tucks him closer to hear chest. He can hear her heart. Was he making noise? Maybe he was crying harder. He still felt like he was burning, but he knew why.  

Someone (Tony, probably) grabbed his hand. The other must have gone to his hair. 

“You’ll be okay. Just breathe, little man.” Tony’s voice is oddly soft and parental. He can’t get his mouth open to talk, can’t really even feel most of his body. It’s more like he’s aware of his body. He knows what’s being held and moved, but he had no energy  _ himself  _ to move them. God, everything  _ hurt. _ Something in him knew he could let go, right then and there. Move on to somewhere where it didn’t hurt anymore. 

But then, as May rocked him and Tony played with his hair, he decided maybe the pain was worth it. 

He breathes. The fire dies. 

He falls back into peace, but holds on tightly to Tony’s hand nonetheless.  

~

Peter wakes up slowly. Tony watches as he takes a deeper breath, slowly opening his eyes. He looks like he’s still in pain, but he’s not crying. Not mumbling about fire and Pink Floyd lyrics. 

Tony chokes down whatever tears threatened to come out at the sight of how damn  _ small  _ Peter looked, wrapped up in white sheets, his face pale and eyes sunken in. He watches as Peter meets his eyes, and a small smile creeps to the teen’s lips. 

“Morning, Pete.” It wasn’t  _ really  _ morning. It was 3:54 am. May was sleeping on a cot not for from Peter’s bed. 

“Tony.” Peter’s voice is soft, soft but exhausted. “You’re okay.”

Tony can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m not the one who get impaled and then flat-lined in the arms of the Winter Soldier.” He means it playfully, but Peter’s soft smile suddenly disappears. Guilt sets like a rock in Tony’s stomach. “Shit, kiddo, I didn’t mean--”

“No, that’s…” Peter cuts him off. He rubs his eyes slowly. “That just really sucked, s’all.” 

Tony makes his away to sit on the edge of Peter’s bed. He really doesn’t have it in him to watch the kid cry anymore. Peter doesn’t back away when he leans over to wipe away the tears. He doesn’t pull away when he finds Tony’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him close beside him. Instead, he takes another deep breath and buries his face in Tony’s side. Tony, surprising himself, doesn’t mind at all. 

“Go back to sleep, kiddie.”

“Okay, Mr.Stark.” He sounds young. 

“I’m also banning you from ever listening to Pink Floyd ever again.” Tony decides he’s only half joking. Peter hums. 

“Okay, Mr.Stark.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short and sweet little story because i'm a sucker for peter getting impaled, you feel?


End file.
